mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Magic
Diamond magic points are used to cast magic of Light or Ice element. Light/Ice is strong versus Dark, and Fire. and weak versus itself. Diamond Gem Diamond is a clear white gem that is sorted in the MAGIC line at the far left side, with Zoisite at its right. It can be found in Tower VII, collectable at the last three spaces: 33, 34, 35. The probability of getting a Diamond is very low, making it quite the rare gem. Special effect of Diamond is its ability to freeze. *The likelihood of finding a Diamond is relatively low despite having 100% chance of landing at the Diamond spot at the final area of Tower VII. *Diamond is considered useful as its freezing property will disable enemy attacks and slow down their movement considerably. *This gem is desired by many players because of it can be used to synthesize powerful magical weapons (i.e. Frost Wand). Abilities *Blizzard Staff/Frost Wand summons a quick barrage of icicles which cuts through enemies in front of the player dealing 32 damage for a few times depending on enemy size. *Blizzard Book brings forth a blizzard storm that freezes enemies within its area of effect for a short amount of time. *Book of the Roadrunner gives the user and nearby players a temporary movement speed boost allowing them to walk faster. *Holy Book (info to be added later)... *Fairy Wand releases glowing bubbles which cure any player's abnormal statuses.) *Hitting with the Freezing Rod, Blizzard Staff, or a normal Frost weapon has a 10% chance to turn put the target to sleep. *Wearing a Diamond Bracelet or a White-eyed Gauntlet (or using Frost weapons) enables you to fight some monsters, as well as increasing damage done to Fire and Dark enemies. *Glimmer Ring casts a light laser that damages enemies near or in line with the attack (similar to Hiromkeke Force spell). See also: Freezing List of Charge Items *''Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!''* Physical Weapons= *Silver Sparkle Sword ( x 1 ) *Silver Sparkle Lance ( x 1 ) *Ice-draped Axe ( x 1 ) *Luminescent Light Bow ( x 1 ) |-|Magical Weapons= *Blizzard Staff ( x 2 ) *Frost Wand ( x 1 ) *Fairy Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Freezing Rod ( x 1 ) *Holy Book ( x 1 ) *Blizzard Book ( x 1 ) *Book of the Roadrunner ( x 1) |-|Necklaces= *Diamond Necklace ( x 1 ) *Light Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Glow Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *White Owl Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double White Owl Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple White Owl Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Flashing Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Flashing Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Flashing Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Angel Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Angel Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Angel Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Diamond Ring ( x 1 ) *Light Ring ( x 3 ) *Pure White Ring ( x 9 ) *White Dragon Ring ( x 1 ) *Glimmer Ring ( x 1 ) *Chaos Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Chaos Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Chaos Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Ice Flame Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Ice Flame Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Ice Flame Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *White Lightning Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double White Lightning Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple White Lightning Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Great Wind Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Great Wind Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Great Wind Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *White-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Cold-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Mermaid Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Mermaid Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Mermaid Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Thunder Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Thunder Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Thunder Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Moonlight Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Moonlight Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Moonlight Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Light Armlet ( x 1 ) *Glacier Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Glacier Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Glacier Buckle ( x 4 x 4 ) *Gryphon Statue ( x 3 ) *Mysterious Cup ( x 1 ) *Angel Wing ( x 3 ) Category:Magic